Zero Art Online Fanfic Oneshot Thingy
by Smuumuu
Summary: New to the site and the fandom not to mention writing... Here is a oneshot based mostly on FoZ...mostly.


This is a fanfic oneshot of a fanfic threeshot.

enjoy :D

How long has it been, she wonders as she stares into the abyss. It is a moot point though since this plane, this reality is beyond the reach of time.

She remembers living as a girl in a distant land, eager to prove herself to her parents and peers.

She remembers the fateful day where she was pulled into a fake world, ruled by a fake god, and forced to fight for her life with 10,000 other unfortunate souls.

She remembers the two years she spent in that world, following her brother and his wife. She remembers her little niece, the adopted daughter of her brother.

She remembers her first meeting with the man she loved, how they always fought and bickered.

Then she remembers how sudden their separation was, as the fake god lay defeated by the sword of her little brother. How she cried as she was flung back to her own world, lost and uncertain of the events that transpired in that fake world.

She remembers the path she carved, making a name for herself with the skills she gained from the fake world. A legend of her own, a testament of her will to go on, ever searching for a way to be with the one she loves.

She smiled at the irony of it all, that when she left everything which was her birthright, she found the approval and pride of her mother.

After leaving her mark upon the world, she was finally reunited with the one she loves. There in the other world she lived happily till the end of her days, spending her time with her loved ones.

There in that other world she married, had children, lived to a very old age, and died.

Then things got weird.

(-linebreak-)

No good deed goes unpunished is an apt way to summarize her situation. All she wanted was to rest in peace, her life already spent and done with.

But the world has different plans for her, plans that involves her soul being removed from the cycle of transmigration and placed into another existence. An existence for those who achieved great deeds in their time, deeds that became legends unto itself.

The things she had done in her original world definitely made her worthy of ascending into such. After all, not many can say they changed the tide of a war .

A war between two nations that was fought with soldiers and mages.

Armed with only a magic eating sword and the skills she gained from the fake world she became a legend by single-handedly bringing victory to her native land.

A victory for an army badly outnumbered and woefully outmatched.

This deed alone earned her a place in this timeless existence where she now awaken to a sensation akin to tugging.

(-linebreak-)

Fate, it seems, is not finished with her yet. Such is evident when she hears a voice resounding

around her.

"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe..."

That...that chant!

"...my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant..."

Oh Founder, this couldn't possibly be happening!

"...heed my call..."

I'm not even alive! How? Why?!

"...wish from the bottom of my heart..."

Its his fault! This must be something he did!

"...add to my guidance and appear!"

Daaaaaaaamn yoooouuuu Zelree...

(-linebreak-)

It came with an explosion.

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere woke up this morning with high expectations.

It dwindled on her second failure casting the familiar summoning ritual.

It turned into desperation by the fifth repetition.

On the sixth, Something Happened.

With a Flash and a Bang, the area was covered in dust.

Instantaneously, roaring tumultuous winds blew the dust away...

In the middle of the Summoning Circle, a Woman stood unflinching before the congregation.

The jeers and laughters never even had the chance to leave the lips of those among the students who loved to ridicule a particular pink haired mage.

And this particular pink haired mage is currently panicking as she stares towards the Woman.

'M...Mother?!'

It is understandable that such a misunderstanding could happen since the Woman's feature is such that there is an uncanny resemblance to Louise.

The Woman had her long flowing pink hair tied into a ponytail, her features shows her age to be that of a young adult. She is covered in light chainmail armor with a cloak adorned with the Tristainian symbol on it.

The hilt of a sword can be seen poking out behind her.

She stood there looking around until her eyes fell on a rather short pink haired girl who had her wand pointed at her.

They stared at each other, the Woman in what seemed like surprise while Louise's eyes showed trepidation and a hint of fear.

"M..Mother...?" The seemingly timid young girl voices her question to the Woman.

Instantly, hushed voices can be heard among the crowd of students.

'Mother?!'...'Is that the Duchess?'...'Lady Valliere?!'

Louise stood there unaware as her focus is fully upon the Woman in front of her.

The Woman's stoic visage melts into a small smile.

"No Louise Valliere, I'm not your mother. Though I am closely related to her...and to you. You may call me...Zero."

The Woman walks up to Louise and kneels before her.

"Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, upon your summoning I have come forth. I ask of you to be my master."

'Huh, that wasn't how the question goes...oh well...'

END


End file.
